The Menagerie, Part I (episode)
Spock kidnaps Captain Pike and hijacks the Enterprise. Summary The Enterprise is summoned to Starbase 11, presumably on orders from Commodore Mendez. When James T. Kirk and Spock beam down, they are puzzled when Mendez's secretary tells them that the base, in fact, sent no message. As it happens, unbeknownst to Kirk, his predecessor on the Enterprise, Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, is now severely crippled from an accident involving exposure to Delta rays and living in the base hospital. Confined to an electric wheelchair guided by nerve impulses, Pike is horribly disfigured and cannot speak; although his mind is completely unimpaired, his sole means of communication is a flashing light with an accompanying beep: once for yes, twice for no. After Kirk, McCoy and Spock meet briefly with Pike, Spock requests a moment alone with his former commander, and says cryptically to him, "You know why I have come. . .it is illegal, but I must do this." Bereft of the ability to move or even make facial expressions, all Pike can do is keep beeping "No." This dumbfounds the staff, and McCoy points out ruefully that they could "question him for days, weeks" without getting anywhere. Bones also ponders the tragedy of Pike's condition--that his mind is in perfect condition, but inaccessible to the outside world. Later, Mendez briefs Kirk on the common factor in all this; the Enterprise, under Pike's command with Spock as Science Officer, was the only earth vessel ever to visit planet Talos IV, the subject of Starfleet General Order No. 7 (as quoted by Kirk: "No vessel under any circumstances, emergency or otherwise, shall visit Talos IV.") with the only death penalty left on the books for violators. Even the report offered by Mendez does not explain the reasons for such harsh measures. While discussing the situation, Captain Pike is removed from his room. Spock, meanwhile, overpowers a technician in the Starbase's main computer room, and transmits tapes with the voices of Mendez and Kirk giving new orders to the Enterprise -- an apparently secret mission, run entirely by the ship's computers. McCoy, meanwhile, is called back to the ship under mysterious circumstances. His suspicions are aroused, and are deepened as the Enterprise leaves orbit without Kirk. Later, he finds Captain Pike aboard ship with no explanation from Spock. Upon learning of his ship's departure (and refusal to answer any communications), Kirk and Mendez chase the ship in a shuttlecraft, despite having almost no hope of catching the faster vessel. Aboard the Enterprise, Spock monitors the shuttlecraft's course. When the shuttle passes the point of safe return, Spock turns the ship around, prepares to retrieve its passengers, and presents himself to McCoy (as senior officer) for arrest on a charge of mutiny -- the orders driving the Enterprise were false. However, the computer controls are tied in to the ship's life support systems, and cannot be disengaged without damaging those systems. Once Kirk and Mendez are beamed aboard, arrangements are made for a hearing aboard ship. Spock, however, waives his right to the hearing, and requests an immediate court-martial. The trial requires a panel of three of command rank -- Captain Pike will make the third man; despite his injuries, he is still on the active duty roster. "Whatever he's doing, he has it well planned," Mendez notes of Spock's thoroughness of detail. As the court-martial opens, Mendez straightforwardly asks Spock why he took command of the Enterprise. After making sure the commodore's comments were part of the record, Spock asks the viewscreen in the briefing room be activated; by asking "why," Mendez has opened the door for any evidence Spock wishes to present. On the screen, the panel views the events of the voyage of the Enterprise to Talos IV under the command of Pike, 13 years ago. (For reference, see summary, The Cage.) Mendez and Kirk ponder the source of the presentation, as log entries from those days were not as detailed as the video record offers. The answer soon comes in a communication from Starbase relayed by Uhura; the Enterprise has been receiving transmissions from Talos IV, in violation of General Order 7. Kirk is relieved of command, and Mendez is ordered to prevent further contact, disabling the ship if necessary. Ordered to use his influence to stop the transmissions, Spock respectfully declines. As the court-martial adjourns for the day, Kirk confronts Spock, who insists that he must see the trial through to the end. "It's your career, and Captain Pike's life," Spock urges. "You must see the rest of the transmission." Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 3012.4. Despite our best efforts to disengage computers, the Enterprise is still locked on a heading for the mysterious planet Talos IV. Meanwhile, as required by Starfleet General Orders, a preliminary hearing on Lieutenant Commander Spock is being convened and in all the years of my service this is the most painful moment I’ve ever faced.'' *''Captain’s log, stardate 3012.6. General court martial convened. Mr. Spock has again waived counsel and has entered a plea of guilty.'' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. Mr. Spock on trial for mutiny has forced the court to accept unusual evidence. On our monitor screen, the voyage of Captain Pike and the enterprise to the one forbidden world in all the galaxy.'' Memorable Quotes "Do you know what you're doing? ''Have you lost your mind?" "''Captain – Jim, ''please! Don't stop me – don't let him stop me. It's your career, and Captain Pike's life; you must see the rest of the transmission." :- 'Kirk' and 'Spock' "''Talos IV: For Eyes of Starfleet Command only." "Oh, I'll certify in my log I ordered you to read it... what do you know about the place?" "What ''every ship's captain knows – General Order No. 7: No vessel under any circumstances, emergency or otherwise, shall visit Talos IV." "And to do so is the only death penalty left on the books. Only Fleet Command knows why – not even this report explains it... but it does name the only Earth vessel to ever visit the planet." "The ''Enterprise; commanded by Captain Christopher Pike." : - 'Kirk' and 'Mendez' "''Mr. Spock is, um, under arrest. ''(to Spock) Is confinement to quarters enough?" "''Adequate, doctor; I'll make no trouble." (to security officer) "Well, ''confine him!" : - 'McCoy' arresting 'Spock' Background Information * The first draft of this episode's script (along with that of Part II) was completed on with the subsequent final draft being turned in on 7 October. * The footage used from the original pilot "The Cage" was directed by Robert Butler. He is not credited for it here although he is credited as the sole director of "The Menagerie, Part II" despite that episode also containing material shot by Marc Daniels. * A matte painting is created for this episode. Large cranes can be seen in the background, representing construction on the starbase or perhaps assembly of starship components. The wall seen in this scene was recycled for "A Taste of Armageddon" and "Wink of an Eye". The round dais in front of the wall was later used by Tharn and his council in "Mirror, Mirror". * "The Menagerie, Part I" and "The Menagerie, Part II" constitute the only two-parter in the run of the original ''Star Trek. * The Starbase Operations set is a redress of the engineering room set. An opaque blue wall has been placed behind the grid to hide the forced perspective set of the impulse engines. The computer banks in the room will later be seen in "A Taste of Armageddon." * The structures seen outside Mendez's windows are cut-outs of buildings. A clear view of a corner of the set amongst the pieces. * In this episode, "Court Martial" and "The Conscience of the King", we see 23rd century doors that are opened with handles. * When Pike is kidnapped, Mendez pauses for a second as though listening to something, then says, "Mendez here, what is it?" A voice or attention signal was not dubbed in at that point. * Chris Pike's wheelchair has become ensconced in popular culture. It has been seen in many series such as Futurama and South Park. * Footage of the shuttlecraft is reused from "The Galileo Seven". Although, because it was aired before "The Galileo Seven", "The Menagerie, Part I" was the first episode featuring the shuttlecraft in the original series. * A scene which shows crewman listening to the intercom in a corridor is reused from "The Corbomite Maneuver". * "The Menagerie" won a Hugo Award in as "Best Dramatic Presentation". * This is the same starbase seen in "Court Martial". It's not made clear why there is now a different commodore in charge of the base. Perhaps Mendez and Stone had different responsibilities. Stone had been referred to as the base's commanding officer in the previous episode, named in the credits as the "portmaster." * During the indoor scenes on Starbase 11, if you look outside the windows at the night sky and cityscape, you can occasionally see white objects passing by. These may have been intended to be shuttles or shooting stars. The most clear and undisputable scene in which to see one of these objects is in the beginning. After Commodore Mendez approaches Captain Pike in regard to his visitors, you can see a small white dot slowly flying in the lower left of the window. * Remastery of this episode took about two months. http://trekmovie.com/2006/11/20/behind-the-scenes-at-cbs-digital/ Links and References * VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 630021320X . Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Malachi Throne as José I. Mendez * Sean Kenney as Christopher Pike * Hagan Beggs as Hansen * George Sawaya as Humbolt * Julie Parrish as Miss Piper * Brett Dunham as Security lieutenant * Majel Barrett as the Enterprise's computer voice * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (uncredited) * Tom Lupo as Security guard (uncredited) Cast of "The Cage" * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike * M. Leigh Hudec as "Number One" * John Hoyt as Phillip Boyce * Peter Duryea as José Tyler * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt * Susan Oliver as Vina * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn * Malachi Throne as The Keeper's voice * Adam Roarke as Garrison * Leonard Mudie as a ''Columbia'' survivor * Anthony Jochim as a Columbia survivor * Ed Madden as the Enterprise geologist References baffle plate; class F shuttlecraft; class M; Comsol, Robert L.; Commodore; delta radiation; duranium; Fleet Captain; J class starship; Johansson, Helen; nitrogen; oxygen; Starbase 11; Talos IV; Talos star group; Talosians. External Links * Menagerie, Part I, The de:Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I es:The Menagerie, Part I fr:The Menagerie, Part I nl:The Menagerie, Deel I sv:The Menagerie, del I